<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>4.5 Billion Years by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688018">4.5 Billion Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree'>dasfreefree</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu'>imagine_that_haikyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Shiratorizawa Third-Year Hangouts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima gets very deep and philosophical--and also kind of sappy--when he drinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>4.5 Billion Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This scenario was originally posted on April 17, 2017 to our <a href="https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/159688270382/so-i-kinda-headcanon-that-whenever-ushijima-gets">tumblr</a>. Some edits have been made since then.</p><p>Writer: Rachel Lauren</p><p>Anonymous asked: So I kinda headcanon that whenever Ushijima gets drunk he's pretty much the same just a little sluggish &amp; slurred but anything he says is somehow really thought provoking, philosophical &amp; meaningful so may I get a scenario where he &amp; his wife are at a bar or something(maybe the other 3rd years are there if you want) &amp; whatever they're talking about leads to him saying "The earth is 4.5 billion years old &amp; I'm alive the same time my wife is &amp; that makes me happy" or something cute like that?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re not really paying attention to what your husband and his friends are saying anymore. It’s not out of malice, though: it’s getting late and you would normally be tired at this hour even without alcohol in your system. While they talk about…whatever it is they’re talking about, you’ve been drawing delicate circles on the back of Ushijima’s hand under the table. It’s one of the few forms of intimacy you can get away with giving him in public.</p><p>“Look, evolution is constantly happening around us. We just can’t see any of it because it’s so gradual it takes, like, thousands of years or something. Who’s to say that <em>homo sapiens</em> are the final form of what humanity can be?”</p><p>You’re almost sure Tendou’s saying this, partially because he’s sitting on the other side of Ushijima and you can’t see who ever says it and partially because Semi follows up with a, “Read that in one of your <em>Shonen Jump </em>series, huh?”</p><p>You let out a slight giggle and then yawn, which comes out squeakier than usual. Under the table, you feel Ushijima’s hand flip palm-up and let your fingertips glide over it. Your fingers naturally intertwine with his and he gives your hand a slight squeeze.</p><p>“Whatever the case,” Ushijima starts, “all I know for sure is that the Earth is four-and-a-half billion years old, I’m alive at the same time as my wife,”—he now turns to you and offers a soft smile—“and I couldn’t be happier because of it.”</p><p>Semi snorts at this, Yamagata and Tendou almost spit out their drinks in fits of laughter, and Reon smiles and nods in approval at Ushijima’s words as if he’d been helping him figure out what to say. You, however, are stuck somewhere between a beaming smile and completely breaking down into tears.</p><p>“Toshi! You—I don’t—what,” you stutter.</p><p>“Aren’t you two <em>married</em>?” Semi asks.</p><p>“I think you broke (F/N), Wakatoshi,” Tendou manages to get out in between laughs.</p><p>“I’m,” you say, thinking carefully about what should follow next, “happy too. That you think that, Toshi.”</p><p>He gives your hand another squeeze under the table while you grab your half-full glass and raise it.</p><p>“To another four-and-a-half billion years!” you cheer. You’re smile is bright aside from the tears now running down your face. Ushijima obliges and raises his own glass and his friends follow suit.</p><p>“To another four-and-a-half-billion years!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>